Call me Luke, Call Me Dad
by angel-junkie
Summary: Christopher is gone, and Lorelai and Luke get a second chance at happiness.


TITLE: Call me Luke, Call Me Dad.

SUMMERY: Christopher is gone, and Lorelai and Luke get a second chance at happiness.

DISCLAIMER: I literally own nothing to do with _Gilmore Girls_ except for this story.

A/N: No real timeline, but it is set the winter after Lorelai and Chris get divorced.

xxxxxxxxx

Stars Hollow was a beautiful place in winter. Lorelai couldn't think of anywhere as picturesque as the town she called home. She loved the way the snow sat, glistening in the winter sun's weak rays, on the old buildings and trees that lined the quiet streets. The first snow fall was one of the very few times she was out of bed before it was absolutely necessary.

And that morning was no different.

She sat on her porch, wrapped up in a thick, warm blanket, sipping the steaming hot coffee in her hands. If she was absolutely honest with herself, she would rise early every morning if this was the sight that greeted her.

Luke watched her silently from the lounge-room window, fingering the round object in his pocket. He had been waiting for three months, ever since they got back together, for the perfect moment and he now realized he had it. He watched, a small smile playing on his lips, as she shook her wavy hair out of her face and breathed deeply. He knew many of her favourite memories occurred in winter – not long after _that_ first snowfall. And he knew he wanted to add, at least, one more to that list.

He knew she had finished her coffee by the small pout and slight look of disappointment on her features. The 'coffee gone' look was something he had gotten used to very quickly, having seen it on both Lorelai and Rory's faces for years. He momentarily thought about bringing her another one, but knew his company would be enough.

"You're up early." He murmured, sliding into the vacant double part of the wicker double seat she was sitting on, and kissed her temple.

She smiled and leant into him. "It's the first snow, Luke." She replied pointedly.

He smiled and nodded, drawing in a deep breath that held the perfect mixture of crisp air and the scent that was distinctly Lorelai. They heard Rory shift and roll over in her sleep in the room behind them. She wouldn't be up for a few more hours, which Luke was grateful for. Rory alone knew of what Luke was planning. He, of course, had to get her permission before asking Lorelai _that_ question.

XXX

_Luke stood behind the counter, watching the two of them chat about Rory's recent appointment to the _New York Times_. Lorelai was rambling on about all the things they would be doing when she went up there to visit, and Rory was trying deftly to dissuade her – to pretty much no avail._

_Lorelai looked at the watch on Rory's wrist and quickly swallowed the last of her coffee. "Oh, shoot. I'm late." She muttered, kissing Rory on the forehead. She quickly gathered her things and leant across the counter and kissed Luke goodbye. "I'll see you both later!" she said, and hurried in the direction of the door._

"_Bye, mom. Not if I see you first!" called Rory to her mother's retreating back. She grinned at the annoyed smirk Lorelai sent her._

"_Looks like it's just you and me now, kiddo." Joked Luke, refilling Rory's mug._

_Rory smiled and nodded, taking a sip of her coffee._

"_Not long now and you'll be rushing off to get the next big scoop on something I have no idea about."_

_Rory laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you know lots about the arguments for and against the redevelopment to Yankee Stadium."_

_Luke raised an eyebrow. "That's your first assignment?" he asked, bewildered._

_Rory shook her head. "Nope. I wish, though. They've got me on wedding and engagement announcements." She answered with a slight chuckle as she looked down to pull off bit of her choc-berry muffin._

_Luke nodded thoughtfully. "Hey, Rory. Speaking of engagements and stuff, I was wondering-"_

"_If you could marry my mom?" finished Rory, a small smile on her lips._

_Luke nodded. "Well, yeah." He grinned sheepishly at her. "That sounded totally stupid, no offence."_

_Rory shook her head with a smile. "None taken."_

"_I should be asking her dad. Richard, Mr Gilmore. Uh, your grandfather." He finished, looking slightly nervous._

_Rory grinned widely and shook her head. "It'll mean more to her. You asking me."_

"_You think?" he asked, looking relieved._

_Rory gave him a look. "It's my mom, okay? I _know_." They sat in silence for a few moments, when Rory stood up. "Well, I gotta go. Lane and I are teaching the boys all they need to know about rock. We're starting at 'A' and working our way through the alphabet."_

"_Oh yeah? Zach said something. Where are you up to?"_

_Rory grinned. "Amp." She leant across the counter like Lorelai had done before, and kissed Luke on the cheek. "I'll see you later, dad."_

_All Luke could do was smile._

XXX

_It had become a personal joke between them now. Whenever Luke served them at the diner, or walked into their kitchen, muttering about what they ate and how much coffee they drank, Rory would grin and mumble, "__That's something a dad would say." Lorelai thought she was talking about Christopher, and having already had her relationship with Luke ruined once by him, told Rory to stop, fearing it would hurt Luke's feelings. Luke, however, quickly assured her that it didn't bother him, neglecting to correct her and explain that Rory was talking about him, and not Christopher. He did tell Lorelai that it made him feel accepted, though._

XXX

"I love you, Lorelai." He whispered, kissing her temple again.

No matter how many times she heard it, it always made her feel warm inside. She shifted slightly so she could see his face as she replied, "I love you, too, Luke."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, when Luke took a deep breath. "It took us over ten years to get here, and I don't ever want to leave." He murmured, slowly sliding off the seat to kneel in front of her.

Lorelai gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"I love every part of you, Lorelai Gilmore. Even the coffee addicted parts."

Lorelai smiled softly and moved her hands to her lap, biting back the comment she wanted to make. Now was clearly not the time.

Luke cleared his throat and pulled the ring from his pocket. "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" he didn't even get a chance to take a breath when Lorelai's hot lips were covering his in a passionate kiss.

When she pulled away she nodded adamantly. "yes." She whispered. "Yes!" she yelled, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

This time when they broke apart, Luke took her left hand gently and slipped the ring on.

Lorelai jumped up excitedly and raced into the house, throwing Rory's bedroom door open and flicking the light switch repeatedly.

"Rory, Rory, Rory, Rory, Rory!" she said, gently shaking her daughter.

Rory cracked an eye open. "What, mom?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes in effort to wake up more properly.

"Guess!"

Rory moaned. "Do I have to?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yes!"

"You read my article?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Not yet… guess again!"

Rory sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She rubbed her eyes again and noticed Luke hovering at the door. Instantly she knew. "I have no idea, mom. Why don't you just tell me?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

Lorelai got up off the edge of the bed and dragged Luke over. "We're engaged!"

Rory grinned. "Oh, wow. Congratulations. Mom." She said, hugging her mother. She stepped away and looked at Luke. "I guess I can really call you dad now, huh?"

Luke shrugged. "Don't do it for my benefit. If you wanna call me Luke, call me Luke. You wanna call me dad, call me dad."

Rory grinned and hugged him tightly. "I know you two would get here one day. I just knew it."

The End…

So, that was my first shot… please let me know how I went and I might have some _NCIS_ fics to put up… Maybe even a couple more _Gilmore Girls_ ones.


End file.
